In Your Sleep
by niedlichta
Summary: Heihara bosan. Sangat bosan. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengganggu Poppy yang sedang tidur di Bumi. Namun... HeiharaxPoppy inside. Drabble. Shounen ai. RnR, please?


Nyahnyahnyah. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini xDD

Mungkin bisa dibilang drabble :/ Pairingnya HeiharaxPoppy, btw. HeiPop BANZAI! XD

#dibata

Have a nice read! :D

**oxoxoxo**

**In Your Sleep**

**A fanfic by Cute-Tamacchan**

**Akazukin Chacha (c) Min Ayahana**

**oxoxoxo**

"Ah, ah. Hari sudah malam?"

Saat itu memang sudah malam di dunia sihir... Dan juga di dunia setan. Heihara, sang putra mahkota dari Raja Setan, mendadak merasa bosan dengan kamarnya yang dipenuhi dengan mainan.

"Seandainya Poppy ada di sini~" sembari menggigit potato chip, dia berguling di atas sofa. Manga ada di tangannya. "Aku gak akan ngerasa bosan."

Tidak mungkin dia bosan kalau ada si esper dengan pipi naruto itu. Bagaimana bisa bosan? Poppy adalah orang yang paling gampang terganggu, sangat gampang. Dicolek sedikit, bisa meledak. Hohoho.

... Tapi Heihara juga tidak tega melihat dia menangis. Seperti kemarin, saat Egaon itu terkena penyakit cengeng... Rasanya pemuda yang satu ini ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding jika mengingatnya.

"Apa aku mengunjungi dia saja?" pemuda yang punya kerja sambilan dimana-mana itu duduk, memasang pose berpikir. "Tapi sudah jam 10 malam—anak-anak di rumah kucing pasti sudah tidur."

Dia terdiam sebentar.

"... Eh. Tidur?"

Sebuah bola lampu menyala di atas kepalanya. Bibirnya yang bertaring membentuk seringai, seringai licik. Pertanda bahwa otak usilnya sedang bekerja.

"Aku ke Bumi dulu, ah~"

**oxoxoxo**

_Zrrt._

"Ng? Ada apa, Poppy?" Riya yang sedang memakai piyama merasa heran akan temannya yang merinding secara tiba-tiba. "Ada sesuatu?"

"... E-enggak. Aku cuma..." Poppy memegang tengkuknya. "Cuma merasa... Sedikit... Aneh."

"Uh-um..." Riya mengangguk inosen. "Mungkin Poppy terlalu capek karena dikejar pembunuh bayaran! Ah, sayangnya, tadi Poppy tidak sempat melihat aksi Egaon bertarung dengan Raja Setan di taman gara-gara itu~"

Sang esper hampir tersedak.

"Eh, anu, bisa kita tidur? Aku mengantuk."

"Oke. Oyasuminasai, Poppy!"

**oxoxoxo**

"E... to..."

Heihara sampai di dalam rumah kucing. Tolong jangan tanyakan bagaimana cara dia masuk, itu adalah rahasia sang raja setan. Dia hanya bingung mendapati kenyataan kalau Shine mencium Riya dan Chacha dalam ngigaunya.

'_... Dan sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk apa, sih?'_ dia misuh-misuh sebentar. _'Oh iya... Untuk mengganggu Poppy.'_

Matanya menangkap tenda yang terletak di dekat tempat tidur para anak-anak—bingo.

"Poppy ada di sini? Hmph, dia tidur di tenda? Di dalam ruangan?" sedikit terkekeh, Heihara membuka tenda itu, dan masuk ke dalam. Tadinya dia ingin mengagetkan dan membangunkan Poppy, tapi yang ada di dalam malah membuatnya terdiam.

Poppy tidur dengan piyama. Memeluk guling kecil, dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Sungguh, dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Kakinya mendekati sosok berambut merah jambu yang tertidur pulas itu—astaga.

Manis. Benar-benar manis.

"... Kau ini..." Heihara menutup mulut Poppy pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan Poppy dari tidurnya. "Dasar. Sepertinya kau hanyalah anak-anak, ya? Tak kusangka, hanya bertarung di tengah panas seperti itu bisa membuatmu capek," Heihara kembali terkekeh pelan.

Matanya teralih ke wajah imut milik mantan pembunuh bayaran sekolah Momiji itu. Aih, lihatlah dia. Pipi chubby karena masih anak-anak, dengan tanda lahir spiral di keduanya. Rambut halus sedikit panjang dengan warna merah jambu yang menyenangkan bila di sentuh. Dan juga bibir sedikit pucat yang mungil.

Semua itu... Benar-benar membuat Heihara terdiam.

"Hei, Poppy," dia tidur di samping anak kecil yang berpikiran dewasa itu, mengelus rambutnya perlahan. "Sepertinya aku suka padamu."

"... nyam."

Heihara kembali tertawa pelan.

"Mengigau, eh? Ternyata kau punya sisi kekanakan juga, ya," dia menyentuh pipi lembut sang Egaon. "Jadi gak tega ngebanguninnya, 'kan... Wajahmu curang, Poppy..."

Kecupan di pipi, dan Heihara pergi meninggalkan tenda itu.

"_Oyasuminasai, ore no... ai_."

Dan sebuah kedipan ganjen menyusul darinya.

**o****xoxoxo**

Hanya sedetik setelah Heihara pulang ke habitatnya, mata Poppy terbuka.

"... Si bodoh ituuu..." dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan warna merah pada pipinya. "Bagaimana aku melihatnya besok? Arrgh..."

Meski kesal, tapi siapapun yang melihat Poppy saat ini pasti nyengir jika menyadari Poppy kembali tertidur sembari memegang pipinya.

**oxoxoxo**

**Tamat**

**oxoxoxo**

APA INI? *headdesk*

Nyahnyahnyah. Salahkanlah itu, koleksi komik lama saya. Ngfufu~ *cium Poppy, diseruduk Heihara*

Saya lumayan suka pairing Ganjen!HeiharaxIndenial!Poppy. Muhahah. *dibata*

Semoga gak OOC, deh. =="

Review, minna? :D


End file.
